Still the Same
by parkayoung
Summary: Sumpah serapah dan kutukan mungkin akan lebih sering mereka dengar. Tapi keduanya bersepakat pada cinta masing-masing jika melewati ini bersama pasti akan terasa mudah. /CHANBAEK/GS


"Kau sengaja datang untuk merebut semua yang sudah ku perjuangkan?" Wanita itu memulai, "Ku pikir kita sudah bersepakat untuk tidak saling mengusik lagi."

Ada sepasang mata memicing, terlalu fokus pada lelaki berdasi yang mengulum senyum sinis dengan rambut kecoklatan. Dahinya terpampang pada sebuah ketampanan, seolah bersombong diri pada dunia jika visualnya sungguh tak terkalahkan.

Wanita itu, Baekhyun, masih memiliki picingan untuk perbedaan voting sebesar 3 suara. Lucu memang, tapi tidak seharusnya itu terjadi ketika sebelumnya mereka bersepakat untuk sebuah jabatan tertinggi yang tiba waktunya tahun ini menjadi milik Baekhyun.

"Oh ya? Kapan kita bersepakat seperti itu?" Senyumnya masih sinis, meremehkan Baekhyun yang mulai gerah dengan semua yang mencekik harinya.

"Brengsek!" Lalu cairan hitam dalam cup itu melesak membasahi wajah Chanyeol yang senantiasa berada pada garis senyumnya yang sinis.

Telapaknya yang lebar mengusak sisa cairan hitam kopi itu. Mendecih sebentar sebelum akhirnya berdiri tegas untuk menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengapit dagu runcing yang nampak menantang. "Ku beritahu, satu-satunya yang paling aku benci di dunia ini adalah bersepakat denganmu! Kau mencoba membodohiku tapi pada akhirnya kau sendiri yang membuka kebodohanmu!"

Mungkin Baekhyun bisa menempatkan diri menjadi wanita paling menyedihkan yang terlahir dari keluarga terlalu berpegang teguh pada perbedaan gender untuk menunjukkan kemampuan seseorang.

Apa salahnya seorang wanita memimpin perusahaan? Bukan kelamin yang akan digunakan untuk bernegosiasi, tapi otak. Dan Baekhyun membenci satu fakta dimana Chanyeol, adik laki-lakinya ini memiliki kemampuan berlebih dibanding dirinya. Kecerdasannya memang tidak main-main, terbukti sejak Sekolah Dasar dia selalu menempati peringkat teratas dan masa kuliahnya dia habiskan di Oxford.

Sedang Baekhyun? Dia cukup puas bisa menembus universitas ternama di Seoul dan lulus dalam waktu singkat. Predikat lulusnya juga sangat memuaskan. Dan seharusnya dari semua itu Baekhyun memiliki kesempatan sebagai seseorang yang kompeten memimpin perusahaan, bukan tersingkir di tempat yang lebih rendah setingkat dari seorang pemimpin tertinggi.

"Aku benci terlahir dari keluarga ini!" Kemudian Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol sekuat tenaga, melangkah di atas sepatu hak tingginya untuk menyongsong kesedihan yang lebih parah setelah ini. Sayangnya Baekhyun membuat dirinya terlalu malang hingga langkahnya menuju pintu terhambat satu cekalan kuat di pergelangan tangan. "Kau bisa menertawakanku sekarang."

Buliran air mata itu melemah, terlepas dengan begitu mudah dan Baekhyun menyesali air mata ini di depan Chanyeol. Baekhyun bukan lemah, dia hanya terlalu lelah mengerti keadaan yang berlarut. Usahanya merebut posisi tertinggi di perusahaan selalu kalah dengan suara berlebih yang dimiliki ayahnya untuk Chanyeol.

"Aku lebih membenci air mata ini." Suara Chanyeollebih rendah, tidak lagi ada emosi seperti tadi. "Aku minta maaf."

"Tidak masalah. Mungkin ini hukuman untuk kesalahanku di masa lalu."

" _Itu_ bukan sebuah kesalahan. Kau tidak bersalah untuk menyukai adikmu sendiri."

"Itu salah, Chanyeol!" Tangan Chanyeol tersentak, "Kita lahir dalam rahim dan memiliki darah yang sama! Tidak seharusnya aku menyukai adikku sendiri sedang di luar sana aku memiliki kesempatan menyukai yang lain."

"Jangan lakukan hal itu. Kumohon."

Mereka pernah terjebak dalam situasi yang rumit. Bermula dari Baekhyun yang tidak begitu paham mengapa dirinya bisa berdebar kala bersama adiknya uang terpaut usia 3 tahun. Pikirnya itu hanya sesaat dan efek samping dari perubahan suhu, nyatanya semua berlanjut dengan caranya yang indah hingga tiba pada suatu kesimpulan jika Baekhyun menyukai adiknya sendiri. Chanyeol yang selalu terbayang dalam benaknya, Chanyeol yang membuat pipi Baekhyun bersemu, dan Chanyeol yang menyandang predikat satu-satunya pencuri hati Baekhyun.

Bukannya tidak pernah menyangkal, tapi ketika penyangkalan itu sedang Baekhyun tegakkan pada dirinya, yang ada justru perasaan itu semakin menebal. Baekhyun sendiri bukan tipe penyimpan yang baik. Bersama tekadnya yang tak terhalangi, dia memberanikan diri mengatakan semua itu pada Chanyeol. Rasa malu sudah ia injak demi satu pernyataan yang sekiranya bisa membuatnya lega. Terlepas dari apapun tanggapan yang Chanyeol berikan, Baekhyun tetap melakukannya dan tidak disangka semua berimbas indah.

Chanyeol menerima pernyataan cinta itu. Dia berkata jika perasaannya juga sama, bahkan sejak Chanyrol menyadari jika Baekhyun adalah wanita yang sesuai dengan idealnya.

Adakah yang lebih membahagiakan dari itu semua? Secara pemikiran memang bukan sesuatu yang dibenarkan; memiliki satu hubungan dengan saudara kandung dan berlaku acuh pada norma yang ada. Tapi mereka berdua seperti lupa, tebalnya perasaan membuat mereka buta jika satu restu tidak akan mudah diperoleh. Karena ketika Chanyeol nekat meluruskan hubungan di depan Ayah dan Ibu dipenghujung usianyanya yang ke 18 tahun, kemarahan yang membeludak membuat mereka harus putus hubungan. Sebenarnya hanya Baekhyun yang mengingankan perpisahan karena Chanyeol tetap pada pendiriannya untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka meski pencoretan nama akan terjadi di keluarga.

Baekhyun bukan orang yang bodoh, dia paham betul jika Ayah bukan orang yang bisa di lawan. Meski dia berstatus anak kandung, tidak menutup kemungkinan kekejaman ayah akan berimbas padanya juga. Di saat seperti itu nuraninya sebagai seorang anak dan kakak mulai terketuk. Perasaan yang mereka miliki tak ubahnya penghancur masa depan, dan Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol mendapat semua itu hanya karena perasaan bodoh yang Baekhyun miliki.

Lalu ketika masa sekolah berakhir dan Baekhyun mendadak melabuhkan genderang benci pada Chanyeol, dari sana semua dimulai. Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun tak memilih hak mereka sebagai dua manusia saling mencintai. Anggapannya Baekhyun itu egois dengan meninggalkannya begitu saja untuk berlabuh pada lelaki lain. Chanyeol kira itu dilakukan sebagai pendukung kebencian yang sedang Baekhyun bangun, tapi ternyata tidak. Ciuman panas yang Baekhyun lakukan dengan lelaki lain di depan mata Chanyeol cukup menjadi satu titik balik kebencian yang Chanyeol mulai.

Chanyeol menanam banyak benci. Mengatakan pada dunia jika Baekhyun adalah orang terjahat di dunia dan dia memiliki dendam pada kakaknya itu. Tapi lambat laun semua berubah. Chanyeol mengakui sulit melupakan hingga dia nekat masih mencari informasi tentang Baekhyun selama dirinya di Oxford.

Kebenaran memang sepenuhnya berpihak pada Chanyeol. Dia mengetahui dengan pasti jika ciuman yang membuatnya benci itu untuk membentang jarak rasa di antara dirinya dengan Baekhyun, bukan jenis ciuman yang berperasaan karena pada faktanya Baekhyun juga tidak bisa melupakan Chanyeol. Dia tahu semua itu tanpa ada satupun yang kurang.

Merasa mendapat kesempatan lagi, Chanyeol ingin segera menyelesaikan studinya dan kembali ke Korea. Dia memiliki banyak rindu untuk Baekhyun meski cara mereka bertemu harus melalui pengorbanan impian.

Chanyeol tidak menginginkan jabatan pemimpin itu, dia hanya butuh Baekhyun berada di dekatnya dan meluruskan masa lalu yang sempat rusak. Salah satu caranya adalah dengan memenangkan voting pemimpin baru dan menghendaki perubahan pekerja dalam masa jabatannya. Dengan begitu dia bisa meletakkan Baekhyun pada posisi yang begitu dekat untuk memutus tali rindu yang sudah memanjang.

Dan dipertemuan ini, Chanyeol benar tak bisa menahan semuanya. Dia luput pada satu keinginan untuk segera memeluk tapi nyatanya Baekhyun masih berbalut emosi karena kekalahan.

Chanyeol yang semula berniat membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukan, harus menerima harapan kosong karena wanita itu melepaskan diri dengan kekuatan yang dipaksa. Tak ayal ketika langkah ke 3 untuk pergi dimiliki Baekhyun, dia terhuyung dengan _heels_ tingginya yang patah.

"SEMUA BRENGSEK!" kemarahan itu membuat Baekhyun meluap pada umpatan yang sedari tadi tertahan di dada. Tangisnya semakin pilu, membawa Chanyeol pada rasa iba hingga dia melebarkan pelukan pada wanita yang seperti menemui ujung putus asa.

 **.**

Sebenarnya mereka hanya dua hati yang sulit melepas tapi enggan melanjutkan rasa. Fakta sedarah menjadi hal terkuat, hanya saja Chanyeol kembali menjadi pihak yang nekat dengan menarik Baekhyun pergi dan singgah pada satu keheningan pelukan.

Seharusnya mereka tidak dalam satu ranjang yang sama, seharusnya mereka masih terus membenci, bukan berbagi pelukan di atas kenyamanan ranjang hotel yang Chanyeol pesan untuk malam rindunya dengan Baekhyun dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

"Aku masih memilikimu di hati."

"Aku membencimu, Chanyeol!"

"Anggap saja kita bukan saudara." Chanyeol membelai pipi yang terlihat sedikit tirus, melabuhkan ciuman kecil di puncak kepala setelahnya. "Kita bisa memulai dari awal, Bee."

"Aku benci memulainya denganmu!" Pukulan di dada Chanyeol itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk jika Baekhyun melakukan dengan hati yang lemah. "Kenapa kau datang lagi? Kenapa tidak memimpin perusahaan ayah di Jerman dan menikah dengan wanita di sana? Kenapa kau kembali ke Korea?"

Runtutannya tak begitu jelas, tapi Chanyeol memahami semua itu untuk satu pernyataan yang tersirat _'aku merindukanmu, brengsek!'_

"Tidakkah kau tahu ini membuatku kesal?!"

"Aku mendengarnya seperti _'aku merindukanmu, Chanyeol.'_ Benar, kan?"

"Aku menginginkan jabatan ini."

"Tapi aku menginginkanmu." Tubuh Chanyeol yang lebih besar menangkup pelukan di tubuh Baekhyun tanpa sisa. "Aku tidak melihatmu di rumah. Kata ibu kau memiliki apartemen sendiri."

"Untuk menghindari ayah yang selalu mencoba menempatkanku di perusahaan cabang yang mau bangkrut."

"Pak tua itu, aku tidak begitu mengerti jalan pikirannya."

"Itu ayahmu!"

"Ayah kita, Bee." Diusak perlahan punggung Baekhyun, "aku merindukanmu. Sangat rindu. Aku berharap kau yang menjemputku di bandara, tapi ternyata kau tidak datang."

"Aku sibuk berjuang merebut jabatan di sini. Tapi kau malah datang dan langsung mendapat suara. Brengsek sekali kau ini?!"

Pelukan itu di lepas, menyisakan Baekhyun yang kembali memicing namun tidak ada kebencian.

Entahlah, semua yang membuat mereka berperasangka buruk mendadak hilang sekejap mata. Rindu benar berkuasa, melupakan fakta jika mereka pernah mencoba saling membenci meski pada akhirnya gagal.

"Itu karena aku lelaki dan ayah percaya aku bisa memimpin perusahaan ini."

" _Then i'll change my V as a big dick like yours._ Biar ayah puas dengan gender yang selalu di agungkan!"

"O-oh, kau berkata dengan sangat ringan." Rambut liar Baekhyun tersingkap di belakang telinga, tiap sudut wajahnya yang begitu dekat mendapat hujanan tatapan rindu dari Chanyeol. "Kau jahat, Bee. Kau serakah."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu padamu?"

"Kau serakah, mengambil semua hatiku dan tidak menyisakan untuk diriku sendiri. Sial! Aku benar-benar terjebak olehmu."

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa kau tidak mencari yang lebih dari aku? Dengan posisimu sekarang, aku yakin akan ada banyak yang ingin jadi kekasihmu." Baekhyun terdengar tidak ikhlas mengatakannya. Dia seperti ingin melepas tapi tubuh tak memiliki opsi lain selain mengeratkan pelukan yang terjadi.

"Sulit. Aku tidak bisa menemukan yang seperti dirimu." Kemudian kecupan itu nyata terjadi. Bukan hanya pada dahi, tapi pada kebasahan bibir yang berbuntut satu pergerakan kecil yang Chanyeol mulai.

Baekhyun menarik diri terlebih dahulu, menatap sang adik yang nampak lemah oleh perasaannya sendiri. "Tidak seharusnya kita di sini, Chanyeol. Kita harus pergi. Jangan melanjutkan."

"Katakan itu pada rindu yang ku lihat jelas di matamu."

Tubuh Baekhyun kini terimpit sempurna oleh Chanyeol yang mengambil kuasa di atasnya. Ciuman itu kembali terjadi bertubi-tubi, tidak menyisakan ruang bagi Baekhyun untuk menolak karena kuatnya pertahanan yang Chanyeol buat. Bibir bawah dan atas menjadi satu objek gilir. Dihisap, di gigit, semua Chanyeol lakukan dengan caranya yang eksotis hingga akhirnya Baekhyun larut untuk lingkaran lengan di leher Chanyeol.

"Aku benar sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Chanyeol kala dia melepas bibirnya, membiarkan Baekhyun mengambil napas dalam-dalam setelah kebringasannya mencium wanita itu.

"Jawaban apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Hm?"

"Tidak usah di jawab, Bee. Mulutmu itu pembual."

Lalu silat lidah itu kembali terjadi dengan caranya yang eksotis. Deru napas semakin memburu seiring dengan cara berciuman mereka yang tak ingin dipisahkan.

Chanyeol yang memulai semua. Kedewasaan pada usia membuat tindakan tangan jauh lebih berani untuk mengusik kancingan pada kemeja masing-masing. Tangan Chanyeol cukup cekatan membuka milik Baekhyun, mempertemukannya dengan dua daging sintal yang berbalut kain berenda hitam.

Pijatan tangannya masih canggung, percayalah ini adalah kali pertama Chanyeol bertindak jauh pada Baekhyun dan dia takut gairahnya nanti akan menyakiti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri mulai kosong. Libido menuntunnya untuk mengerang ketika tangan dingin Chanyeol mengoyak isi bra. Kepalanya senantiasa mendongak kala ciuman bibir itu berpindah pada keputihan payu daranya.

Seperti tidak mengenal apa itu sebuah izin, pelapis atas Baekhyun sudah tersingkap dan Chanyeol begitu menikmati kepolosan cantik tubuh Baekhyun. Kecupan yang diberikan tak pernah terhenti meski bulatan merah itu sudah sangat kontras di atas dada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertarik pada satu hal; pucuk dada yang sedikit kecoklatan menantangnya dalam satu peran sebagia seorang bayi. Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol memberi hisapannya, mengulum dengan caranya yang sensual dan tak begitu tau kapan Baekhyun merubah jambakan di rambut Chanyeol menjadi tekanan untuk semakin memperdalam kuluman puting.

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol kembali berpetualang. Kali ini turun ke bawah untuk menyingkap rok pendek yang Baekhyun kenakan. Jemarinya secara telaten menyusuri bagian terdalam, mengusak pusat kenikmatan yang terasa basah dalam keintiman ini.

"Kau sudah basah." Ada rona merah di pipi Baekhyun kala Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu. "Dan sekarang kau terlihat sangat cantik."

"Darimana kau belajar semua ini? Kau pasti sering melakukan dengan teman kuliahmu."

Chanyeol menggeleng, menuntun Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat tubuh untuk meloloskan rok hitamnya. Di sana Chanyeol melihat bentuk tubuh sempurna; kaki jenjang pujaannya berkolaborasi dengan kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat. Jiwa lelakinya membuat Chanyeol mengambil satu ciuman tepat di bibir pusat kenikmatan Baekhyun yang ada dipangkal paha, menggunakan kembali hisapannya untuk memancing gairah pada tubuh Baekhyun.

"C-chan...hhmm.." Chanyeol terlalu sibuk dengan hujaman jarinya pada milik Baekhyun. Dia suka melihat Baekhyun lemah dalam gairah hingga membuat Chanyeol memasukkan lebih banyak jari. Kaki Baekhyun sontak mengapit, wanita itu kalang kabut oleh rasa nikmat yang Chanyeol berikan hingga pelepasan pertama itu Baekhyun peroleh di ujung erangannya.

Baekhyun kira semua akan berhenti di sini, tapi dia salah. Dari jangkauan pandangannya yang sedikit samar setelah pencapaiannya, dia mendapati Chanyeol melepas pakaiannya sendiri dan bergabung dalam ketelanjangan yang Baekhyun alami terlebih dahulu.

Kulit tubuh mereka yang polos itu bersentuhan secara nyata. Chanyeol suka membelai Baekhyun yang berkulit halus; memancing satu ketegangan di bawah sana untuk kegiatan intim mereka sekarang.

"Aku tidak berpengalaman. Katakan jika aku menyakitimu dan aku akan lebih berhati-hati."

Ada yang mencoba menerobos, rasanya aneh dan Baekhyun mencoba bertahan meski lama kelamaan kesakitan mulai menyelimuti. Tapi melihat usaha yang Chanyeol lakukan pada penyatuan ini, Baekhyun memilih menahan hingga dia sadar ada satu yang berharga tengah terobek oleh kenikmatan pangkal paha.

"AKH!" Sontak Baekhyun menjerit, tubuhnya turut mengeratkan pelukan Chanyeol saat rasa sakit itu mencoba merontokkan tulang belakangnya. Airmatanya bahkan turut berlinang, rasa sakit itu merubah semua dalam waktu singkat.

"Bee, k-kau masih.."

Ya, Baekhyun menjaga kesucian itu selama ini dan adiknya sendiri yang mengambil keperawanannya. Tidak ada rasa sesal, hanya saja dia merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol yang harus terjebak oleh wanita gila sepertinya.

"Aku akan keluar."

"Jangan!" Baekhyun mencegah, "lanjutkan. Aku..aku baik."

Tapi air mata itu berbohong, Baekhyun pasti kesakitan secara fisik dan hati. "Maaf, maafkan keegoisanku. Maafkan aku, Bee."

"Hei, tidak apa." Baekhyun mengusak lengan Chanyeol yang memenjaranya, mencoba menahan kesakitan itu agar Chanyeol bisa lebih nyaman. "K-kau bisa melanjutkan."

"Tidak! Aku akan..hmmpph!"

Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun menjangkau ciuman itu, membungkam Chanyeol dalam lumatan yang amatir serta pinggul yang coba ia gerakkan. Tidak tahu benar atau salah, Baekhyun rasa mereka sudah terlalu jauh tenggelam dalam kesalahan dan enggan berputar kembali untuk meladeni aturan. Biarkan kini mereka egois untuk perasaan mereka, mengejar gairah pada rasa cinta yang memberat dan rindu yang menggebu.

Chanyeol mulai bisa mengatasi situasi. Dia mulai bertindak selayaknya seorang dominan denga caranya yang hati-hati.

Kesakitan yang Baekhyun rasakan juga mulai berkurang. Dia bertemu pada jurang kenikmatan dan terujun ke dalam sana untuk mengerang nama Chanyeol dalam setiap hentakan.

Tipis-tipis desahan itu Baekhyun lontarkan. Sebelah tangannya berpegangan pada pundak Chanyeol ketika hujaman kelelakian Chanyeol di dalamnya mulai menaikkan tempo.

Leher Baekhyun terkadang memanjang. Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menenggelamkan kepala di sana dan membuat mahakarya keunguan lebih banyak. Tapi tak lama setelahnya Chanyeol membawa ciuman lebih turun pada dua daging sintal yang menampar logika.

Chanyeol terlihat sibuk. Selain kelelakian yang memompa gairah di dalam dinding kenikmatan Baekhyun, bibirnya kembali mengulum pucuk dada dan tangannya sibuk meremas bagian lain yang tak terjamah. Tubuh Baekhyun terpenjara dalam kenikmatan yang tak berbetas, dia hanya bisa melakukan remasan pada rambut Chanyeol seadanya kala puncak itu mulai ia rasa.

"Ah! C-chan.."

Dinding kewanitaan Baekhyun mencengkeram milik Chanyeol, melepas satu cairan aneh yang membuat napas Baekhyun sangat memburu. Sedang Chanyeol sendiri belum pada puncaknya. Kelelakiannya masih berada pada tahap tegang dan dia terpacu untuk segera mendapatkannya dan berbagi kehangatan cairan dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memulai. Dia menghujani hentakan yang lebih banyak dan keras hingga Baekhyun yang mulai lemas kembali terbangun dalam gairahnya.

Lalu ketika dinding kewanitaan itu kembali mencengkeram kelelakian Chanyeol yang mengeras, mereka berdua mencapai kenikmatan yang hangat dalam deru napas memburu.

Chanyeol sepenuhnya jatuh di atas tubuh Baekhyun. Kelelakiannya sudah terasa lebih lega dengan cairan yang mulai memenuhi ruang rahim Baekhyun. "Bee.."

"Hm?"

"Maaf mengambil keperawananmu."

"Brengsek!" Umpat Baekhyun lemah, "kau baru meminta maaf setelah membuang semua spermamu di dalamku."

"Terima kasih telah memberinya padaku."

Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukan tubuh mereka yang basah peluh dan mencium kecil-kecil pundak Chanyeol. "Semoga aku tidak sedang dalam masa subur."

"Aku justru berharap kau berada dalam masa suburmu."

"Sial! Aku bisa hamil."

"Tidak masalah. Aku senang jika kau hamil, itu tandanya aku harus bertanggung jawab untukmu dan bayi kita."

"Tapi, Chan-"

"Aku sudah merencanakan semuanya. Kita akan pergi ke Amerika, menikah di sana dan memiliki keturunan yang banyak. Aku tidak peduli kau kakakku atau nenekku, yang jelas aku ingin menikahimu."

"Lalu ayah dan ibu?"

"Mereka bisa mencoret nama kita dari kartu keluarga. Aku tidak masalah. Mungkin terdengar egois tapi percayalah aku benar-benar tidak bisa jauh darimu." Kembali Chanyeol menyerang perpotongan leher Baekhyun dan menyesapnya banyak-banyak. Dia juga tidak membiarkan tangannya sekedar mengusak, kenyataannya Chanyeol begitu cinta tangannya meremas dada Baekhyun dan bermain sedikit kasar untuk cubitan di puncaknya.

"Ah! Sakit.."

"Aku suka mendengarmu kesakitan."

"Sekarang giliranku." Tubuh Chanyeol di jauhkan, merebahkan lelaki itu pada keadaan lembab beraroma sex dan sedikit meringis untuk sesuatu yang Baekhyun tanam di dalam kewanitaannya.

Baekhyun duduk tepat pada sesuatu gemuk yang mengacung tegak. Lenguhannya perlahan terdengar ketika tubuhnya dibuat naik turun hingga bagian terdalamnya tertubruk sesuatu tumpul yang menggairahkan.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan, mengajak Baekhyun saling bertaut untuk menceritakan pada gairah jika malam ini mereka benar-benar tidak terhentikan.

Sumpah serapah dan kutukan mungkin akan lebih sering mereka dengar. Tapu keduanya bersepakat pada cinta masing-masing jika melewati ini bersama pasti akan terasa mudah.

Ya, asal mereka bersama.

.

.

 **BACUD :** incest pertama sayaaaaaa wkwkw... FYI, I LOVE UKE ON TOP wkwkw.. jika terjadi kebosanan bisa segera di close tab dan di tinggalkan. Ini hanya hiburan maljum wkwkwk


End file.
